La dernière des Heiwayume
by Truchement
Summary: Isahora est la dernière d'un clan très peu connu. Mais les choses changent quand elle arrive à Konoha... [Prend place au début de Shippuden, mais ne suit pas énormément l'intrigue]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1  
**

La jeune adulte marchait dans les rues, à la façon d'un pantin désarticulé, ses vêtements, pourtant richement ornés et décorés, étaient en lambeaux et maculés de sang. Son visage était dénué de toute expression, ses yeux semblaient vides, comme si la vie elle-même les avait désertés. Sa bouche semblait répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots, inaudibles. Les villageois se retournaient sur son passage, inquiets, et vaguement effrayés de la présence de cette silhouette qui semblait sous l'emprise d'un démon. Peut-être même en était-elle un ? Rapidement, un shinobi du village caché du feu tenta de rentrer en contact avec l'jeune femme, mais sans qu'on sache trop comment, il fut projeté contre un mur sans que la jeune adulte en semble perturbée. Elle ne semblait rien voir ni entendre. Le shinobi qui venait d'essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle se releva, et partit en courant prévenir l'Hokage, Tsunade. Celle-ci ordonna à une équipe renommée de ninjas de s'en occuper, mais de se contenter d'arrêter cette personne.

Ainsi, l'équipe InoShikaCho se trouva face à cette inconnue. Les légères attaques directes qu'ils lancèrent échouèrent toutes sans exceptions, bien que l'jeune femme ne semblait pas concernée par ce qui l'entourait, comme si ses contre-attaques n'étaient que pur réflexe et instinct de survie. Même la manipulation des ombres de Shikato ne fonctionna pas, ce que les trois ninjas considérèrent comme un exploit. Ils furent donc forcés d'établir un plan s'ils voulaient l'arrêter. Et la première étape de ce plan fut de demander des renforts, qui s'incarnèrent en la personne de Kakashi Hatake, seul ninja possédant le sharingan sans faire partie de la famille des Uchiha possédant cet œil. Quand il arriva, il utilisa ses capacités pour plonger l'jeune femme dans une illusion que même des experts ne parviendraient pas à éviter. Utilisant ce temps supplémentaire qui était à leur disposition, Inoichi la força à s'arrêter, et les deux autres ninjas en profitèrent pour l'endormir et l'emmener dans une zone de Konoha spécialisée.

Quand la jeune adulte se réveilla, ses yeux semblaient avoir récupérés cette étincelle de vie qui faisait d'elle un être-humain à part. Les shinobis présents, c'est à dire un membre de l'Anbu, et les quatre qui avaient participé à son arrestation, lui laissèrent quelques instants pour se réveiller complètement, et comprendre où elle était. Dés qu'elle fut consciente de son état de prisonnière, ils commencèrent à l'interroger.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Isahiro.

\- Que faites-vous à Konoha, Isahiro ?

\- Je... ne sais pas.

\- Il y a bien une raison à votre venue ici ?

\- Sûrement, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, à part mon nom, je ne me souviens de rien! Ni d'où je viens, ni pourquoi je porte des vêtements tachés de sang... RIEN ! »

Les ninjas s'échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils décidèrent de parler quelques instants à l'écart d'Isahiro, la laissant sous l'unique surveillance du membre de l'Anbu. Ils hésitaient à la croire... Elle avait l'air sincère, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que des ennemis envoyaient une espionne en la faisant passer pour amnésique, pour la faire récupérer des informations. Seulement, d'habitude, ils évitaient tout de même de faire arrêter leur espionne... Quand ils revinrent, ils proposèrent à la jeune adulte de laisser Inoichi entrer dans son esprit, pour chercher ses souvenirs. Lui assurant que ce ne serait pas douloureux, elle accepta.

Cependant, juste avant que le ninja sensoriel n'entre dans les souvenirs de la jeune adulte, l'un des murs leur tomba dessus en morceaux, poussé par un _suiton_.

Les ninjas eurent le temps de se mettre en sécurité, ainsi qu'Isahora. Une fois la poussière causée par la chute de ce mur dissipée, la silhouette d'un ninja se dessina. Si un trait ne barrait pas son bandeau, signe d'appartenance à un village, les traits particuliers de cet homme indiquait bien aux ninjas de Konoha que se tenait devant eux Samiku Kanahiri, le plus célèbres des déserteurs, recherché par tous les villages cachés pour meurtres, vols, tentatives de mutinerie.

« Ainsi, c'est ici que tu te cachais ! Dit-il à Isahora qui se ratatina derrière Kakashi, terrorisée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux à cette jeune adulte, demanda Shikato.

\- Oh, pas grand chose, juste finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »

Samiku, sur cette dernière phrase, lança une attaque raiton sur les cinq ninjas et la jeune adulte, que Kakashi stoppa à l'aide d'une technique doton, élevant un mur entre les deux camps. Mais cette barrière n'empêcha pas le shinobi renégat de lancer des dizaines de kunaïs et de shurikens sur la bande, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fuir. Ainsi commença une course poursuite dans Konoha, qui continua à l'extérieur, grâce aux choix que firent les ninjas pour protéger leur village. Néanmoins, à peine eurent-ils quitté les remparts de la ville qu'une attaque surprise atteint la jeune adulte. La blessure était certes légère, mais le choc était tel qu'elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Choza. Les ninjas la défendirent des attaques de Samiku, sans savoir ce qu'il avait après elle. Rapidement, ils prirent le dessus sur le déserteur, qui finit par fuir.

Tous revinrent donc dans le village de Konoha, Isahora toujours inconsciente. Quand elle se réveilla, la lueur de ses yeux avait encore changé, montrant qu'elle se rappelait finalement qui elle était et ce que ce ninja avait contre elle... Mais avant que les shinobis posent une question, l'jeune femme fondit en larmes.

« Morts... Ils sont tous morts... répéta t-elle plusieurs fois, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui ? Qui est mort ?

\- Ma famille... Le clan Heiwayume... Il les a tous tué...

\- Isahora, c'est ça ? Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- C'était la nuit... Tout le monde dormait, on avait aucune raison d'être sur nos gardes... Seulement... Cet homme est arrivé. Il les a tous tué, un par un, silencieusement. Mes parents se sont réveillés avant qu'il ne les achève... Ils ont réveillés le reste du clan, en criant. Mais il n'y avait plus que moi... Ils sont morts... Tous... »

Les cinq shinobis ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider la jeune adulte à faire son deuil la laissèrent seule. Ils partirent faire leur rapport au Godaime.

« Euh... Excusez-moi, mais je suis le seul à n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce clan ? Demanda alors Inoichi.

\- C'est normal, c'est un clan très individuel, très secret, qui voyage dans tous les pays... A vrai dire, rares sont les personnes qui ont rencontré un de leurs membres... Et ces personnes sont soit en vie grâce à ce clan ou mortes à cause d'eux...

\- Apparemment, quelqu'un les a considérés comme une menace à éliminer... Et il y a bien réussi... Mais faire ça pendant qu'ils dormaient est ignoblement honteux !

\- Et pour la survivante ?

\- Samiku n'est pas du genre à laisser un de ses travaux inachevés... Il va sûrement revenir à la charge, et sans doute pas tout seul, je doute que celui qui lui a ordonné ce génocide est prêt à laisser une menace, quelle qu'elle soit...

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une jeune femme ! Comment peut-elle représenter une menace pour qui que ce soit ?

\- De ce que vous m'avez dit, elle est déjà très puissante, puisque vous avez du vous mettre à quatre pour l'arrêter !

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

\- On la laisse récupérer. Elle vient de perdre toute sa famille, après tout. Ensuite, elle prendra la décision qu'elle voudra, de rester ici ou non. Et on la défend si Samiku arrive, ordonna Tsunade. »


	2. Chapter 2

La semaine qui suivit fut compliquée pour de nombreuses personnes, à commencer par Kakashi qui fut assigné à la protection de cette jeune femme, lui qui n'était pas d'un naturel communicatif. Il était mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'elle le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir ce qu'il cachait sous son masque. Isahora, quant à elle, passa par différentes étapes. Elle passa tout d'abord un jour entier les yeux dans le vide, sans parler, sans boire ni manger. Puis elle fixa Kakashi dans les yeux sans ciller une seule fois pendant un quart d'heure avant de lui demander de lui faire visiter le village. Ils passèrent deux jours à arpenter les rues de Konoha, s'arrêtant parfois pour des raisons inconnues, n'échangeant que quelques paroles. Puis, le quatrième jour, Isahora se mit à lui parler. De tout et de rien, de ce qui traversait son esprit, elle semblait impossible à faire taire, mais Kakashi écoutait avec attention, intéressé malgré lui. Le lendemain, des anciens élèves de Kakashi, qui s'appelaient Naruto et Sakura, revinrent d'une mission, et ils passèrent la journée avec lui et Isahora, leur racontant comment s'était passée la mission. Puis, le jour suivant, ces deux personnes qui étaient un peu plus jeunes qu'elle recommencèrent leurs entraînements, sous les yeux de leur ancien sensei. Au bout d'un moment, Isahora se décida à les rejoindre. Si Naruto et Sakura semblèrent étonnés des capacités de la jeune femme, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Les trois jeunes se donnèrent à fond jusqu'au soir.

Le surlendemain, Isahora n'attendit pas l'arrivée de Kakashi et partit directement voir l'Hokage. Les deux femmes discutèrent longuement, commençant par des sujets basiques avant d'arriver au seul sujet qui les intéressait toutes deux.

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? Demanda Tsunade-sama.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mon clan avait l'habitude de voyager, je n'ai donc nulle part où me poser. Et je ne me vois pas reprendre la route seule. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

\- C'est sans aucun doute égoïste de ma part, mais j'aimerais te proposer de rester ici, à Konoha. Tes capacités nous seraient très utiles, et j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'y plaisais...

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je te propose de rejoindre les shinobis de Konoha.

\- Je... C'est gentil de votre part, mais... Je ne sais pas... Me laisseriez-vous encore du temps pour y réfléchir ?

\- Bien sûr ! A condition que Kakashi reste avec toi.

\- Pas de problèmes... Merci. »

Pourtant, le lendemain, Isahora disparut, sans que quiconque sache ce qu'il était advenu de cette jeune adulte. Kakashi, dés qu'il s'aperçut de sa disparition et après avoir fait un rapport à Tsunade, se lança à sa recherche, aidé de sa meute de chien qu'il avait invoqué. Le ninja s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver si jamais Samiku la trouvait avant lui... Mais avant de l'avoir retrouvée, près d'une semaine plus tard, la présence du ninja déserteur fut détectée aux abords de Konoha, et le Godaime Hokage envoya une dizaine de ninjas s'occuper de son arrestation ou de son élimination, dont Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura.

Samiku était un redoutable adversaire, comme Kakashi avait rarement eu l'occasion d'en croiser, et le combat dura longuement, sans que le renégat semble s'en fatiguer. Pourtant, tout d'un coup, il sembla détourner son intérêt pour les ninjas de Konoha, et leur tourna le dos, les laissant surpris, et les faisant s'interrompre. L'homme fixait une silhouette qui s'approchait tranquillement. Quand les ninjas purent enfin voir de qui il s'agissait, ils furent surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Isahora, dans un de ces costumes traditionnels du clan Heiwayume, qui étaient d'une incroyable richesse et complexité, et dont on ne soupçonnait pas qu'il autorisait la totalité des techniques de combat, peu importe lesquelles. La jeune adulte portait un baluchon sur son épaule. Elle n'accorda pas un seul regard à l'homme qui avait exterminé son camp, salua Kakashi et les deux ninjas avec lesquels elle s'était entraînée avant de partir.

« Personne ne passe devant moi comme tu viens de la faire ! Geignit alors Samiku. Pour ça, et pour la paie qui m'attend, je vais te tuer ! »

Et sans que les ninjas aient le temps de réagir, Samiku s'était élancé sur Isahora, kunaï à la main, si rapidement que le plus rapide de ceux qui étaient présents n'avaient pas eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre pas. Si rapide et si déterminé que personne n'aurait pu survivre à un tel coup... s'il avait eu lieu. En effet, la jeune adulte s'était retourné au dernier moment, et tenait si fermement le poignet de Samiku que celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis Isahora commença à parler, si calmement que tout ceux qui l'entendirent eurent presque peur à la place de Samiku.

« Si tu t'en vas tout de suite, je n'irai pas chercher justice dans ton sang. Ne fais pas le mauvais choix. Et si tu fais couler la moindre goutte de sang, je le saurai, et ce jour-là, tu auras signé ton arrêt de mort. Tu m'as bien compris ? Et maintenant, dégage de mon chemin. »

Et Isahora relâcha l'homme. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas comment une enfant avait pu aussi facilement bloquer son coup et l'immobiliser de cette façon, lui, l'un des plus grands criminels que les pays ninjas aient connus. Il ne comprit pas, et cette incompréhension, mêlée à la rage de s'être ainsi fait ridiculiser, le rendit stupide. Si un kunaï ne marchait pas, il l'attaquerait autrement. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, qui ne connaissait sans doute pas le dixième des techniques qui faisaient autrefois de son clan le plus dangereux qui soit. Alors Samiku commença les sceaux de sa plus puissante technique. Les ninjas alentours, qui avaient assisté à l'ensemble de la scène, voulurent empêcher le renégat d'achever sa technique, mais à peine l'avait-il débuté que se créèrent autour de lui des dizaines de filaments de feu, qui blessèrent ceux qui s'approchaient de trop. Et plus l'homme s'avançait, plus le danger de la technique était imaginable. Le sol se craquelait sous la force de ce qui semblait prendre la forme d'une tempête de feu. Et Samiku finit par l'envoyer sur la jeune adulte.

Personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce qui allait suivre. Isahora s'était retournée, et avait tendue la main. Geste qui aurait paru désespéré si une marque n'était pas présente sur sa main, et si elle n'était pas un membre du clan des Heiwayume. Mais elle était la dernière des Heiwayume. Quand la décharge de feu qui aurait du la désintégrer l'atteignit toucha sa main, la marque qui y était sembla tout simplement absorber l'attaque pour ne rien laisser. Mais cette attaque avait fini par énerver la jeune adulte, qui s'élança sur Samiku, qui comprit trop tard qu'il avait commis une erreur. Plusieurs, même. À commencer par le fait qu'il l'avait sous-estimé. Quand Isahora arriva enfin sur lui, la précision et la vitesse de ses coups, doublés de force et d'efficacité, vainquirent la ninja renégat sous les visages incrédules des shinobis de Konoha. Cependant, à la surprise de tous, elle ne l'acheva pas, et l'offrit à la justice du village du feu.


	3. Chapter 3

_NdA : Un petit message pour remercier ceux qui ont suivi ce début d'histoire, ou qui l'ont mis dans leurs alertes ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Plus tard, Isahora se retrouva une fois de plus face à Tsunade.

« Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'être partie sans prévenir, d'un coup, sans vous indiquer quoi que ce soit, mais je le devais. Et je devais être seule. Je ne vous indiquerai pas où j'ai été, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai été rendre les derniers hommages à mon clan, et sécuriser l'ensemble des connaissances que nous avions rassemblées.

Faites ce que vous voulez de Samiku, la vengeance ne m'intéresse pas, et cela ne saurait ramener quiconque à la vie. Nos traditions auraient exigées un combat à mort entre le criminel et un volontaire...

Et enfin, mon voyage m'a permis de trouver une réponse.

\- Une réponse à quelle question ?

\- À votre proposition. De vous rejoindre.

\- Et donc, ta réponse ?

\- Je ne serai pas un ninja de Konoha. En revanche, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai là pour vous aider. Tout du moins, pour le temps que je passerai ici... C'est-à-dire le temps que je finisse d'apprendre certaines choses... Mais je suivrai vos règles du mieux que je le pourrai, durant toute cette période. »

Tsunade-sama n'ajouta rien à cela, et se contenta de lui indiquer un endroit qu'elle pourrait habiter. L'hokage prévint également la jeune adulte que Kakashi continuerait de veiller sur elle, le temps que durerait son séjour à Konoha, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner Isahora.

Après son départ, Tsunade-sama reçut une autre visite, celle de Kakashi, accompagné d'autres ninjas ayant assisté au combat contre Samiku. Tous exprimèrent leur étonnement face à ce qu'ils avaient assistés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant, et de si profondément dangereux que l'attitude et les techniques d'Isahora. Certains exprimèrent leur espoir de voir la jeune ninja rejoindre leurs rangs, mais l'hokage leur apprit les projets de la jeune fille.

Une heure plus tard, Kakashi s'approcha de l'hôtel où Tsunade avait envoyé l'étrangère. Il trouva rapidement la pièce où elle habitait, mais il n'entra pas, se contentant de veiller depuis l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la mission que Minato-sensei, le quatrième hokage lui avait autrefois assigné. Il ne s'attendait certes pas que, à peine quelques secondes après son arrivée, Isahora ouvre la fenêtre et l'interpelle aussitôt !

« Ah, je t'attendais ! J'ai besoin de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui, de toi. Et tu peux entrer quand tu veux. Pas uniquement aujourd'hui, mais tout le temps.

\- C'est gentil, mais si je rentre, je ne pourrai pas surveiller l'extérieur.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça... Comment crois-tu que je savais que tu étais là ? Bref, tu rentres ? »

Alors Kakashi, surpris par l'attitude amicale de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que très peu, finit par accepter l'invitation d'Isahora. Il faut dire qu'il était également conscient qu'elle était largement capable de se défendre toute seule en cas d'attaque. Elle portait toujours son costume traditionnel, et le ninja avait le sentiment qu'elle ne s'en séparerait jamais vraiment.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Isahora ne prononça pas un mot sur ce qu'elle avait fait la semaine précédente, ni sur l'attaque qu'elle avait essuyé. En revanche, elle apprit à connaître un peu mieux le village qui l'avait accueilli, et sur les personnes qu'elle croisait. À commencer par Kakashi. Les deux ninjas, qui n'avaient que quelques années d'écart, s'entendaient à merveille, quoi qu'aucun des deux ne fut très bavard sur leurs vies.

Un jour, après s'être entraînés une fois de plus avec Naruto et Sakura, les deux eurent une longue conversation.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de Bijus ? Demanda Kakashi à sa camarade.

\- Bien entendu. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est-à-dire que... Tu t'entraînes souvent avec Naruto, et... Enfin... Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné de te prévenir... Il...

\- Oui, il est le Jinchuriki de Kyubi, je sais.

\- Tu... Tu sais ?!

\- Bien sûr que je sais ! Mon clan était au courant de beaucoup de choses, en ce qui concerne les Bijus. Et les Jinchurikis en font partie.

\- Mais... Comment... ?

\- Je crois qu'il y avait un accord secret renouvelé entre chaque Kage et chef de mon clan. Toutes les informations de ce genre étaient partagées. Dans les deux sens, cela va de soit. Et chaque village à proximité de notre camp était automatiquement placé sous notre protection.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Et comment se faisait-il que tous les Kage aient approuvé cela ?

\- C'est une trop longue histoire. Un jour, peut-être, je te la raconterai. Mais en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour Naruto.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il perde contrôle ?

\- Non. Tu le connais bien mieux que moi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il parviendra à contrôler Kyubi, dans peu de temps. Et si jamais il venait à perdre le contrôle... Disons que j'ai appris quelques techniques qui pourront s'avérer utiles !

\- Tu es sûre ? Je comprendrais que ça t'effraie... Tu ne serais pas la première.

\- Sûre et certaine. »

Un moment de silence suivit. La jeune femme fixa Kakashi quelques temps, comme si elle était en train d'avoir une réflexion le concernant. Lui était de plus en plus curieux en ce qui concernait sa protégée, mais il ne le montra pas. Ou tout du moins, il essaya. Mais il apparut qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-elle quand elle s'en aperçut.

\- Rien, désolé !

\- T'es au courant que tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux ? Lui dit alors la jeune fille, moqueuse des scrupules de l'homme masqué.

\- C'est que... Je ne veux pas te gêner.

\- De même, alors dis-moi ce qui t'intrigue. »

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la dernière réplique de sa camarade, ce qui était rare pour l'homme, même si celui-là resta caché derrière son masque. Il était étonné de se sentir aussi à l'aise avec elle, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Pire, il n'hésiterait pas à lui confier sa vie ! C'était un sentiment de confiance qu'il n'accordait que très rarement, et encore plus exceptionnellement aussi rapidement. Il finit pourtant par lui dire ce qui trottait dans sa tête.

« Si tu insistes... Tu n'arrête pas de m'étonner. »

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Isahora, Kakashi, qui se sentait rougir sans comprendre pourquoi, expliqua son étonnement.

« Eh bien... Tu fais confiance à des personnes que tu viens tout juste de rencontrer, tu es même amicale avec eux, tu les acceptes comme ils sont... Un peu comme Naruto, d'ailleurs ! Tu es très, très, très forte. Malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivée, tu es restée juste, sans chercher de vengeance. Tu es aussi la première personne à ne pas avoir peur de Naruto en apprenant – en sachant, pardon – ce qu'il est... Et tu es constamment souriante. »

Isahora ne répondit pas à tout cela aussitôt. Kakashi, de toute façon, ne lui laissa pas le temps, il sortit de l'appartement de la jeune femme, et partit sur son toit, conservant ainsi son rôle de protecteur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, de parler ainsi avec elle, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient encore pas beaucoup. De plus, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait peur que leur début d'amitié ne s'en trouve abîmée. Mais il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit, et ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais à sa grande surprise, alors que Kakashi se trouvait sur le toit depuis près d'un quart d'heure, c'est Isahora elle-même qui vint le retrouver, en silence. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et il restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans dire un mot, mais sa présence apaisa le jeune shinobi. Comme si... Oui, comme si elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir dit tout ça. Oui, ce n'était pas particulièrement méchant, mais... Enfin. La venue d'Isahora ici l'a tout de même rassuré. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kakashi savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être en froid avec la jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis peu.

« Je... Tu me prends pour quelqu'un de fort, mais ce n'est pas le cas. La vengeance ne correspond pas aux valeurs des Heiwayume, et c'est la seule raison qui fait que Samiku est encore en vie aujourd'hui. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé me venger, mais le faire aurait signifié briser tout ce que mon clan avait établi pendant des années. Je fais confiance facilement aux gens, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas naïve pour autant. Je sais que le mal vient d'eux. Mais je sais aussi qu'ils sont la source de bien. Et oui, je souris. Je souris, parce que c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour ne pas pleurer mon clan entier. Je ne suis pas forte. Pas autant que tu le penses, en tout cas. »

Après cela, les deux furent de nouveau silencieux. Ils regardaient le ciel, les étoiles, pensant à tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Kakashi se rappelait son attitude après le suicide de son père, toutes ses années auparavant. À l'époque, il s'était quasiment arrêté de parler. Il s'était coupé de tout ce qu'il aimait faire avant. Il s'était mis à suivre les règles d'une façon absolue, jusqu'au jour où son monde lui avait explosé au visage. Où il avait perdu un coéquipier, un ami, parce qu'il tenait à suivre les règles. Obito avait perdu la vie, pendant cette mission, toutes ces années plus tôt. Et avait donné son œil à Kakashi. Aujourd'hui encore, ces événements, ainsi que la mort de son Sensei

« J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais enfant, reprit alors Kakashi, s'étonnant lui-même de partager cela. Je n'ai quasiment pas connu ma mère. Et mon père... Il s'est suicidé. Je ne prétend pas comprendre ce que tu dois ressentir maintenant, mais... Je veux dire que... Si un jour tu veux en parler, je suis là.

\- Merci. Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour tes parents ! »

Le lendemain matin, peu après que Kakashi l'ait laissée pour prendre quelques affaires et un peu de sommeil chez lui, quelques minutes après l'aube, Isahora reçut la visite de Naruto. Elle était déjà censée s'entraîner avec les deux hommes et Sakura dans la journée, et ne s'attendait donc pas à voir le jeune homme devant sa porte, un paquet dans sa main et un sourire sur son visage.

« Naruto ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt !

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais j'avais envie de te parler avant l'entraînement ! Mais si je te dérange, n'hésite pas à me le dire, hein !

\- Tu ne me dérange pas du tout ! Entre !

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Dit le jeune homme en lui tendant le paquet qu'il tenait encore.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Des ramens à faire soi-même ! Les meilleurs de tout Konoha !

\- Ça tombe bien, je devais racheter de la nourriture, dit Isahora en riant. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, tu sais. »

Les deux s'installèrent dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau, et après avoir sorti des gâteaux, ils recommencèrent à discuter tranquillement. De tout et de rien. Isahora était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait poussé le ninja à venir chez elle, mais elle ne poussa pas la conversation, supposant que Naruto saurait choisir le bon moment pour aborder la conversation qui l'intéressait. Et elle avait raison.

« Isahora... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Comment t'as fait, l'autre jour, pour... absorber l'attaque de Samiku ? Tu pourrais me l'apprendre ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est un secret que mon clan a gardé pendant des années. En revanche... Tu fais bien partie du clan Uzumaki, non ?

\- J'imagine que oui. C'est ma famille, mais je ne les ai jamais connus. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je connais certaines techniques qui étaient particulièrement efficaces avec ton clan... Je peux t'apprendre celles là, dit Isahora, en surprenant le jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ?! Ce serait cool ! Mais comment ça se fait que ton clan connaisse des techniques appartenant aux autres clans ?

\- À cause de l'histoire. Étant donné qu'il n'y a pas toujours eu de clans, les connaissances étaient regroupées. Quand les groupes à l'origine des différents clans ont commencé à se séparer, un groupe, les ancêtres de mon clan, ont poussé les différents chefs à faire un même accord : chaque nouveau clan sélectionnait quelques techniques particulières – bien qu'en général ce ne soit pas exactement un choix – tandis que les Heiwayume conserveraient l'ensemble des connaissances.

\- Mais alors pourquoi les Heiwayume ne participaient-ils pas plus aux différents conflits ? Et pourquoi n'en avons nous jamais entendu parler dans notre enseignement ?

\- Les deux réponses tiennent en l'existence d'un accord entre les villages et les différents clans, dont je ne peux pas parler plus. »

Naruto n'insista pas plus, bien qu'Isahora voyait qu'il en avait envie. Ils continuèrent à parler des techniques que la jeune femme comptait enseigner au ninja. Naruto finit par la laisser un peu avant 9 heures. Trois heures plus tard, Kakashi revenait à ses côtés.

Dans l'après-midi, la paire retrouva Naruto et Sakura sur un des terrains d'entraînement utilisés par les ninjas de Konoha. Comme elle le lui avait annoncé la matin même, Isahora entreprit d'enseigner une technique de sceau au jeune garçon, lui permettant de créer un grand tourbillon de vent, capable de faire disparaître la plupart des attaques opposées. Cela dit, les deux se contentèrent de la théorie, étant donné que, au moment où ils allaient commencer la pratique, Gaï surgit, dans son uniforme vert habituel, ses sourcils épais et son grand sourire montrant sa joie de revoir son...

« Mon éternel rival ! Il est temps pour un nouveau duel entre nous, Kakashi, afin de faire honneur à notre éternelle jeunesse !

\- Content de te revoir aussi, Gaï, répondit l'homme, distraitement.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les formules de politesse ! Je te déclare en duel, ici et maintenant !

\- Hmm... Si tu insiste. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Devant ce dialogue, Isahora ne put s'empêcher de demander aux deux ninjas à ses côtés de quoi il s'agissait. Ce fut Sakura qui lui expliqua l'amitié compétitive qui existait entre les deux hommes. Ni elle ni Naruto ne savaient d'où venaient les défis, cependant. Gaï ayant proposé un combat à mains nues, les trois jeunes y assistèrent avec curiosité, les anciens élèves du ninja vert les rejoignant plus tard dans l'après midi. Ce combat dura très longtemps, avec une violence qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Gaï finit par gagner.

« 43 partout, dit enfin Kakashi, bon perdant.

\- C'était un beau combat ! Digne de l'éclat de notre force ! Voyez, les jeunes, ce qu'une vie saine et un bon entraînement réalisent ? Oh, au fait, Isahora, Tsunade-sama demande à vous voir !

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui dire plus tôt ? Lui demanda aussitôt Kakashi, légèrement agacé par l'attitude de son ami.

\- Elle a dit que ce n'était pas urgent !

\- Merci pour l'information ! Lui répondit Isahora. »

Kakashi accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, et l'attendit devant le bâtiment. Isahora, quant à elle, fut conduite à Tsunade.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me voir ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA : Un chapitre assez court et sans véritable action, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Les choses commenceront bientôt à bouger. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, et merci à ceux qui ont suivi/mis en favori cette histoire !**

* * *

« En effet, je désirais vous voir, dit Tsunade à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, tout en posant sur un descôtés de son bureau les papiers sur lesquels l'Hokage travaillait. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien d'important.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser et une proposition à vous faire.

\- Allez-y, dit Isahora, curieuse.

\- Tout d'abord, j'ai eu de nombreuses demandes de plusieurs ninjas, ayant exprimé le souhait que vous leurs appreniez certaines de vos techniques.

\- Je suis désolée, mais cela ne sera pas possible, à moins qu'ils ne fassent partie d'un clan. Chaque membre de ma famille possède un sceau qui nous... qui m'empêche de révéler des techniques, quelles qu'elles soient, à moins que la personne soit membre d'un clan. Mais il me semble que, en tant que Hokage, vous le saviez déjà.

\- En effet, mais je souhaitais une confirmation.

\- Une confirmation de quoi ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas simplement un membre des Heiwayume, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis quasiment certaine que vous étiez même dans les cercles les plus influents...

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ceci ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous vous en assurer ?

\- Votre connaissance des accords entre Kage et votre clan, entre autre. Ainsi que votre connaissance particulièrement poussée des différentes techniques. Quand à ce qui me pousse à m'en assurer, pour reprendre vos propres termes... Disons que cela éclaire certains aspects des événements passés.

\- Vous avez raison... soupira Isahora. Je... Mon père était le chef du clan, j'étais destinée à devenir la prochaine chef. Ce qui signifie que j'ai reçu un enseignement plus poussé que beaucoup d'autres, non seulement dans un domaine technique, mais également en ce qui concerne la politique des villages ninjas.

\- Je dois donc supposer que vous garderez de nombreux secrets, malgré... la situation de votre clan.

\- Oui, répondit Isahora, plus froidement qu'elle ne le voulait »

Cette froideur s'expliquait par le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet encore très sensible pour la jeune fille, et il le serait encore sans doute pendant de nombreuses années, et il est certain que l'Hokage ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une autre réaction.

« Très bien... Passons-en maintenant à la proposition que je voulais vous faire, et qui est la raison la plus importante qui m'a poussée à vous demander de venir.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'imagine que ça ne vous surprendra pas d'apprendre que les enfants ont une place très importante à Konoha...

\- Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de constater cela précédemment.

\- Vous savez donc que nous possédons une Académie qui enseigne à nos enfants, ayant les capacités requises, les bases ninjas, avant qu'ils soient répartis en équipes, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent se défendre par eux-mêmes en cas d'attaque, même s'il est certain qu'ils ne sont pas de taille contre des ninjas accomplis. J'ai donc eu une discussion avec les différents professeurs récemment, et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que l'avis d'une personne extérieure ne pourrait que nous aider à améliorer notre enseignement... Et donc... Nous voudrions que vous acceptiez de passer quelques jours à observer, tester si vous le voulez, le niveau de nos enfants.

\- C'est une grande preuve de confiance !

\- En effet, d'où mes questions précédentes. Vous êtes suffisamment consciente des relations existantes entre votre clan et le monde ninja pour ne pas déséquilibrer la balance, même en participant légèrement à l'éducation de nos genins. Bien entendu, si vous acceptez, un salaire vous sera versé !

\- J'accepte votre proposition avec un grand plaisir, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me verser un salaire.

\- Que désirez-vous à la place, alors ?

\- Rien !

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier efficacement ? En tout cas, nous vous sommes redevables d'avoir accepté !

\- Vous m'avez déjà offert une place où rester, cela suffit largement ! Et de rien, j'espère pouvoir être utile.

\- Quand aimeriez-vous faire cette visite ?

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu pour au moins les deux semaines qui suivent, alors c'est quand vos professeurs veulent.

\- Après-demain, c'est-à-dire mercredi jusqu'à vendredi vous conviendrait-il ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- Iruka, l'un des professeurs, viendra vous chercher le mercredi matin. »

Les deux femmes se séparèrent ensuite. Isahora retrouva Kakashi, et les deux retournèrent au terrain d'entraînement, où Naruto, Sakura et Lee, l'ancien élève de Gaï, étaient restés pour s'entraîner. Aucun des deux ne participèrent à l'entraînement, et préférerent s'asseoir dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre, où Isahora en profita pour expliquer à Kakashi ce qui avait été organisé avec Tsunade. La jeune femme lança un regard surpris et légèrement moqueur sur le ninja quand celui-ci sortit l'un des petits livres oranges qu'il lisait quotidiennement.

Puis, Isahora s'aperçut d'un fait qu'elle avait oublié. Elle n'en était pas complètement sûre, mais plus la jeune kunoishi y pensait, plus cela semblait possible... Son clan n'empêchait pas ses membres de partir, et ceux qui partaient n'étaient plus sous la responsabilité du chef. Les Heiwayume conservaient cependant une liste de tous ceux qui firent partie de leur famille et de leurs descendants. Isahora avait eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, de lire cette liste, et elle venait de se rappeler d'un nom bien particulier. Mais elle savait que demander confirmation à cette personne, ou plutôt au fils de cette personne, lui causerait probablement de la peine, et la jeune femme ne le voulait pas.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, après être allés manger des ramens avec le reste du groupe, qu'Isahora posa quelques questions à Kakashi, sans aucun rapport avec son hypothèse de l'après-midi.

« Comment sont les professeurs de l'Académie ?

\- Il n'y en a qu'un que je connais personnellement, Iruka, celui qui est censé t'escorter, mais si les autres sont à son image, ils sont ouverts d'esprits, et accepteront les critiques.

\- Tu y as été aussi ?

\- Oui, mais je ne m'en souviens que très peu, j'ai été diplômé à cinq ans. Mon père m'avait entraîné bien avant mon arrivée à l'Académie.

\- Au fait, j'ai remarqué que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, pendant qu'on mangeait. Il y avait un problème ?

\- Non, répondit Kakashi en souriant, il essayait simplement de voir mon visage. Lui et Sakura, ainsi que leur ancien coéquipier, ont déjà passé toute une après-midi à essayer, il y a quelques années. »


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, un grand soleil régnait dans un ciel vide de tout nuage, et l'air semblait alourdi dés les premières heures de la journée. Isahora s'était levée assez tôt, et attendait le professeur de l'Académie ninja avec une tasse de thé à la main, un livre dans l'autre, assise dans une position de méditation que beaucoup trouveraient inconfortable. Elle en était à la dernière page quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer contre sa porte. La jeune femme se leva, tout en grâce et en légèreté, déposa sa tasse, et ouvrit la porte tout en lisant la dernière ligne. Elle venait de finir la dernière phrase quand...

« Bonjour, je suis bien chez Isahora ? Demanda un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, portant une cicatrice sur le nez.

\- C'est moi-même, répondit la jeune ninja en fermant son livre.

\- Je m'appelle Iruka Umino, je suis l'un des enseignants de l'Académie ninja. On m'a envoyé pour vous faire découvrir notre système d'éducation.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vous attendais. »

Et les deux ninjas partirent en direction de l'Académie, discrètement suivis par Kakashi. La première opinion d'Isahora au sujet de son compagnon fut qu'Iruka ne devait pas être un ninja particulièrement puissant, mais elle révisa son opinion en constatant l'intelligence qui se cachait dans les yeux de l'homme. Il était indubitablement un très bon choix d'enseignant : capable de partager ses connaissances aux enfants de Konoha tout en ayant la capacité de les défendre en cas d'attaque. En arrivant enfin devant l'école, après que le jeune ninja ait présenté à sa compagne les différents professeurs et les caractéristiques des cours, les deux s'arrêtèrent un instant, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui les gênait. Etait-ce l'agitation du village légèrement différente de celle habituelle ? Ou tout simplement la visite d'Isahora chamboulait-elle plus leurs habitudes qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Ils ignoraient cependant que Tsunade elle-même ressentait le même malaise qu'eux...

Malgré tout, Iruka emmena Isahora à l'intérieur du batîment, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle, ayant la forme d'un amphithéâtre, où les attendait une cinquantaine d'élèves.

« Les enfants, je vous présente Isahora Heiwayume, une amie de Konoha, qui est venue passer quelques jours avec nous, pour observer notre système d'éducation.

\- Bonjour Isahora-san, répondirent tous les élèves en choeur.

\- Bonjour à vous tous, et merci pour votre accueil.

\- Que diriez-vous de vous présenter chacun votre tour, en nous disant ce que vous comptez faire plus tard et pourquoi ? Reprit Iruka, avec une proposition dont les deux avaient parlé alors qu'ils étaient encore en chemin. »

Cependant, moins de dix élèves eurent le temps d'effectivement se présenter quand une grande détonation les interromput. Aussitôt, Kakashi apparut dans la salle.

« Il y a l'air d'avoir un combat à l'entrée du village, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Il serait sans doute plus prudent de...

\- Nous allons effectuer le protocol en cas d'attaque, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Isahora, pourriez-vous rester avec Iruka ?

\- Si vous voulez... »

Et Kakashi repartit aussitôt. Les enfants portaient sur eux un regard montrant leur incompréhension, et une pointe de peur s'immisçait dans la plupart. Iruka parvint à les rassurer rapidement, et un instant plus tard, le groupe entier partait, relativement tranquillement, dans des couloirs vraisemblablement prévus pour fuir. Isahora était à la fin du groupe, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun enfant soit en retard sur les autres, et formant une barrière efficace contre une possible attaque.

Iruka savait que le tunnel les emmènerait au-dehors du village, il espérait juste que personne ne les attendrait à l'extérieur, et qu'ils pourraient emmener les enfants quelque part où ils seraient sains et saufs, en attendant... Isahora, quant à elle, ne savait pas où ils se dirigeaient, mais était inquiète néanmoins de se faire attaquer. Et leurs deux peurs ne firent qu'une.

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir du tunnel quand les réflexes d'Iruka évitèrent à l'un des enfants d'être mortellement blessé par un shuriken lancé depuis l'ombre de la forêt qui leur faisait face. Un instant plus tard, Isahora prit les devants, et laissa Iruka s'occuper de la protection des enfants, en reculant dans le tunnel, au cas peu probable où elle laissait passer une attaque, ce dont elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention.

Isahora estimait qu'il y avait face à elle une trentaine de ninjas, aux capacités variés, et sans doute tous criminels plus ou moins affirmés, affamés, et ayant trouvé un contrat juteux à remplir. Il n'y avait aucun honneur dans leurs actions. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que peu importe leur dangerosité et leur férocité, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de vaincre Isahora, entraînée par les meilleurs du clan le plus redoutable au monde. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Isahora ne cessa de virevolter, contrer les attaques qui leur était lancée, répondre avec ses propres jutsus, lancée dans une danse froide et mortelle, ayant les éclats d'un ange guerrier. Ce combat, comme elle s'en était doutée, n'était pas particulièrement compliqué, mais la jeune femme faisait tout de même attention à ne pas laisser un seul homme passer derrière elle, la sécurité des enfants étant plus importante que tout. Elle avait quasiment éliminé tous les ninjas qui lui faisait face quand ceux de Konoha arrivèrent, ayant sans doute finit avec ceux qui, finalement, n'étaient probablement qu'une diversion, et firent prisonniers les survivants.

Un instant plus tard, Kakashi était à ses côtés.

« Je déteste me retrouver avec du sang sur moi... Bref. On sait ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Non, c'est pour ça que l'ANBU les a arrêtés, on va les interroger.

\- D'accord ! »

Puis Isahora partit retrouver Iruka et les enfants de Konoha, ces derniers étant encore effrayés de l'attaque qu'ils avaient failli voir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards impressionnés que lui avaient lancé la plupart des ninjas.

Le lendemain, Isahora apprit ce qu'ils voulaient par la bouche même de l'Hokage.

« Ces hommes ont été envoyé par le même individu qui a commandé la mort de votre clan. Nous ignorons qui il est, ou pourquoi il veut la destruction totale des Heiwayume, et nous savons qu'il se déplace souvent...

\- Je vais le retrouver, affirma alors froidement la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas partir seule ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont attaqué Konoha. J'ai déjà prévu d'envoyer une équipe à la recherche de celui qui a fait ça. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez vous y joindre. À une seule condition.

\- Qui est ?

\- Que vous prouviez à mes ninjas que vous pouvez être une aide significative. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir que vous combattiez, amicalement, bien sûr, cette même équipe.

\- J'accepte. »

Ce combat eut lieu le lendemain même. La jeune femme devait faire face à une grande équipe, composée de deux groupes. L'un contenait Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto. L'autre comptait Asuma, Shikamaru, Inô et Choji. De nombreux autres ninjas étaient venus assister à ce combat.

Ce fut Naruto qui lanca le combat, en lancant directement l'un de ses rasengan, que la jeune fille évita facilement. Mais quand elle reposa le pied sur le sol, elle dut encore repartir, Sakura ayant utilisé sa force phénoménale pour créer un tremblement de terre. Ce fut ensuite Choji, venant de derrière, qui se lança sur Isahora. Il savait qu'elle parviendrait à l'éviter, mais son but était de diriger la jeune fille dans la zone non ombragée du terrain, et c'est effectivement là qu'elle finit. C'est alors qu'arriva la première surprise du groupe Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à maîtriser la kunoichi avec ses ombres, elles glissaient sur la jeune fille sans avoir aucune prise. Ino essaya alors de la posséder, et fit face au même problème. Isahora leur expliquera plus tard que des sceaux permettaient de contrer ces deux techniques, mais qu'elle était maintenant la seule à les connaître. Finalement, Asuma et Kakashi attaquèrent la jeune fille ensemble, mais même le combat à mains nues tourna en sa faveur. Les deux groupes s'avouèrent vaincus.


End file.
